<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wizard of Goingdeep by Drabbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281488">The Wizard of Goingdeep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbling/pseuds/Drabbling'>Drabbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbling/pseuds/Drabbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut featuring Gale, a work in progress. First time writing a fic, so any feedback or notes are welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite standing before the burning embers of the campfire, the only heat I felt was the gaze I was all too aware of at my flank. He wasn't near me, I knew, but at the back of the camp enjoying wine outside his modest tent. But, even then it felt as if he was just behind me, his breath on my ear. Gale made a proposal to spend some time together, alone, to take a page out of a book of someone or another. Admittedly, I tended to lose track of the words coming from his lips and simply dwelled on the thought of gracing his cheek into my palm, to pull him close. The feeling was always there. To close that tantalizing distance between us.</p><p> </p><p>"And then, with a lunge, the leader fell onto my blade!" Wylls explosive retelling of the events at the Fort cut through my train of thought. He was standing tall in front of a small audience of our guests, proud and bold as he always was; "And with that, The Blade cut down our Goblin foes". Liar, I thought, it was, in fact, the dagger of Astarion that had pierced the heart of the priestess. Not that anyone cared about his boasts, he wanted to impress. In contrast, the others seemed more fitted to drinking quietly to the sidelines.</p><p> </p><p>I adjusted my stance as I took another inviting taste of the warm red wine the Tieflings provided, I needed my courage. Ever since Gale accosted me by those magical runes some weeks ago, he had been gnawing at the back of my mind. It was worse than the worm, at least I knew the outcome when it came to that, but Gale was a mystery whose intentions were mostly unclear. We often spoke playfully but always wary, tense. Until tonight of course. He wanted me to wait until the others fell into their slumbers and then find him, my jaw ached from the tight clench it was in. Nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"My my, if your blood was running any hotter the Tieflings will think they're back in Avernus.." Came a prowling figure to my right, Astarion, the hawkeyed bastard picked up on everything these days.</p><p> </p><p>"Now dear, don't pout, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face for our dearest Wizard now would you.." He leaned in closer "I wonder if he does magic in the bedroom too, could be very good..or..very bad.." He smirked knowingly at me as my cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. Before I opened my lips to retort, he laughed, turning to make his way back to his usual haunt in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>He was right, however much I wanted to snap back at him. My blood was running hot with the anticipation of what was to come. I dared myself a small glance over my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He was staring too with an almost smug expression upon his features. He wasn't a cruel man but in fact, if anything, has been an utter gentleman. But there was a gleam to his gaze, a hook to his smirk, something devilish stirred in the Wizard of Waterdeep and I was impatient to find out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>The party soon died down from the jovial yells and storytelling that had regaled the evening. The magical stars that had been set above them had started to fade, their magic dissipating in the breeze like smoke one by one. I watched them disappear, their farewell was almost more beautiful than when they shined fully.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to be late" Astarion purred from his bedroll quietly, he sat cross-legged and feigned his meditation poorly. One catlike eye squinted open at me; "And if you don't go, I will..."</p><p>I scrunched my face up at him in playful annoyance to which he tutted, shutting the prying eye.</p><p>I crept quietly to the edge of the camp as my eyes searched the darkened treeline for any indication of what I was looking for. I noticed a small breakage in foliage going off the trail, little glimmers of weave every several feet glowed softly in the dimmed canopy, leading me forward. I arrived at a small clearing built upon the back of a large rock formation proving some escape from the world outside but yet the skies were uncorrupted by branches. He was there already having not heard me approach. I watched him for a moment, despite all his grandeur and charm, he was nervous as he slicked back his hair behind his ears, a quirk he always did when he was settling his thoughts.</p><p>My throat felt dry as that dreaded heat clawed its way back up my spine to my cheeks, a nervous knot was coiling in my stomach. I stepped forward into the clearing, which caused a relieved sigh from us both to escape our lips. We were both nervous, but for different reasons.</p><p>"I was starting to worry you had received a better offer." Gale rumbled with a playful tone, reaching to take my hand and pull me gently down to his side, replacing his touch with the feeling of cool glass. I sipped at the wine given to aid my parched throat before I smiled gently at him and coaxed my head rightward. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body brushing against mine to my side, I clenched my jaw for a moment.</p><p>"No such thing" I retorted just as playfully once I breathed, the wine had given me confidence in my words, but my actions still betrayed me. A tremble of my hand made the wine in the glass caress the sides in a noticeable action which I tried to deflect from; "So...beautiful night" </p><p>Looking upwards again at the skies, his gaze lingered on me for a moment before following my own.</p><p>"Ah yes, the timelessness of lovers.." He started to speak in his usual poetic format, his eyes elated at putting his thoughts into this world, as if they would tumble from his lips and insert themselves into the weave of creation itself. Cruelly, perhaps, I only half-listened as I sat distracted by him. I could smell wafts of sweet wine from his mouth with every word causing me to lean in closer, I wanted to smell it, him...I wanted to taste. I knew my courage of wine had found its purpose as I spurred forward to catch the side of his lips with mine. His speech halted, frozen for the smallest moment before he turned and pressed back in. His lips playfully danced along with mine, chaste and teasing as the slightest flicker of his tongue ran along my bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>"You taste like wine.." Is all I would whisper out to him as my hands took purchase on his shoulders, discarding my wine aside as if he would pull away and be gone if I didn't hold him close. I felt my breathing steadying into an excited hitch of longing as he pulled back just a moment, it was then I noticed how much larger he seemed. For a man who seemed to read most of his spare time, he had undoubtedly acquired a broad presence, it would be imposing if not for the gentleness of his smile and mind.</p><p> </p><p>"And you taste like things to come.." His voice was more profound than usual, peppered with desire and giving into the straining tension we had both felt. His hands slipped to my waist as he pulled me atop of him, I gasped as I felt our bodies so close, separated by only the clothing we both wore. His touch was light at first, whispering strokes of my waist as our lips entwined once more, deeper, more selfishly. His hands soon found themselves seeking a more lingering touch as he gripped me closer, pulling my hips needingly to his lap. I gasped gently as an unmistakable firmness pressed against my thigh, he wanted me as much as I did him.</p><p>For once, he was not talking, his lips breaking from mine to pepper down my throat. He used his nose to push back my collar, exposing my lower neck to his tongue, which would take small teasing tastes of my flesh. His hands rose higher, taking the cotton shirt I was wearing with it. There I sat exposed to him in the moonlight. A gleeful smile broke across his lips as he took a moment to gaze at my face and then lower at my naked torso.</p><p> </p><p>"Exceptional.." He mumbled to himself as his hands settled back onto my waist, his head dipping lower as his lips and tongue traced past my collarbone to my breasts. He remained kissing them delicately for a while as I moaned in almost frustration at his tantalizingly slow progress. He was savouring this, I thought, as his lips pressed against my nipple. Suddenly his hands curled around my back as he took a moment to roll me under him. I looked up with wide eyes, almost certainly flushed red all over from his impeccable touch. He said nothing this time as he smiled facing downwards, warm hands trailing down my sides to make a smooth motion of undressing me slowly. I reached a hand upwards to try to loosen his robe from my prone position. However, he gently pried it away, pinning it above me as he leaned in close.</p><p> </p><p>"That is chapter two dearest, and we're merely on the first page."</p><p> </p><p>I tried to open my mouth to speak, but only the smallest of moans escaped as his free hand took the moment trail down to my newly exposed flesh. His gentle fingertips pressed into my skin as he went past my hips. He brushed his fingers gently against my inner thigh in small precise circles, causing my back to arch in want. A proud chuckle echoed above me from his chest, evidently impressing himself with his handiwork as always. The anticipation of the evening's promise was ready to spring into a wild need as I pushed my hips up, wanting more from his gentle caress. I felt deliciously vulnerable under his hold and touch yet held no fear, I knew I was safe, but I was at the mercy of his pace...that slow tantalizing pace.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I changed the perspective, wasn't happy with the flow of the first. There will be more after this chapter, but when..time will tell!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale straightened himself up as he looked down at her body, her wrists pinned under one hand as the other worked gently against her slit. His fingers exploring her outer lips slowly as her hips bucked and pleaded for more. Tillithia caught his eyes with her own, her mouth agape slightly as a small moan escaped as his thumb graced across her clit. </p><p>"Please, Gale" She panted out with another rise of her hips, trying to press herself against his fingers in need. He smiled gently, leaning forward over her until they were eye to eye. He took a moment to kiss her gently, his lips were tender, loving. His tongue flicked across her lower lip before he spoke, but it was nothing she understood, a glimmer of weave caught her eye above her. </p><p>"Do you trust me?" He asked with a soft expression as he waited for her answer. She observed his face for a moment, trying to gauge what he was asking for. Then she realized his hand that was above her had slipped down to her hip, however, her hands were still pinned above. She looked up to see the shimmer of a blue mage hand holding her still. She nodded slowly, she trusted him. "It's well placed, your trust, that is" He said with a smirk as he kissed her neck. His lips started to travel down her body, peppering her neck, breasts, stomach. He slipped ever lower as his hands danced down to her outer thighs, gently encouraging them open as he settled between. He planted a firm kiss below her navel, Tallithias breath started to grow heavier. Gale's head slipped lower between her legs, his tongue curling outwards to taste her gently. </p><p>Her back arched as she pulled against the restraint of the magical hand above her, wanting to curl her fingers in his hair and pull him closer. But she was bound, and at mercy, to the slow and methodical pace, he had set. His tongue encircled and flicked at her clit, enticing gasps and whines to tumble from her throat. He laughed softly at her as he lifted his hand to return to exploring her, pushing in gently. She rose her hips, encouraging his entry with a whispered plea. He quickened his pace to her elation, his tongue pressing and lapping at her tentatively as his fingers curled within her. Her body twisted under him, begging for more of his touch as her spine curved and a sheen of sweat started to coat her skin. He remained vigilant in his goal, quickening and slowing her pace as he toyed with her. His free hand curled around her hip as he pulled her closer to him, tasting her deeply, his dedication only faltering when she was quivering under him. He pulled himself away, inciting a woeful whine from her.</p><p>"N-no, don't stop there" She pleaded at his falter, opening her eyes to gaze down at him between her legs. He pushed forward atop of her to meet their lips before he spoke.</p><p>"All good things" He reminded her with a low rumble as his hands started to unclasp and remove his robe. Tillithia gasped audibly at the sight, she was unaware when Gale found the time to work out, but he seemed to have managed. She let out an excited gasp as his clothing fell away, pulling at the spell as she felt the need to embrace the wizard tightly. He saw her struggle, positioning himself above her as he dissipated the magic, her hands now free of his bondage. She wasted no time, her hands moving to pull him down closer and explore his skin. He returned in kind, hooking his arms under her to pull her upwards and pressing his lips against hers in a deep embrace. She felt his firm member pressing against her thigh, his tongue tasted of her excitement as it flicked against hers. He let out a strained sigh as his member bumped against her entrance, his own resolve becoming harder to maintain.</p><p>Gale inhaled sharply as he pressed himself against her entrance, slowly moving his hips to work himself past her barrier. Her hands moved to his shoulder, biting her lower lip as she felt him slowly start to make progress inside. He went slowly, but surely, continuing to press himself inside with a soft moan into her ear. She felt the flare of his tip slip in, causing her to sigh as the pressure lapsed for a moment. Gales moved to watch her face with a small smile, their noses touching as he took a moment. Despite all his preparations, she was still tight around him and oh-so warm. He spurred forward to have her take more of him, a soft squeak of surprise cutting through the air. He slowly retracted himself before plunging back in at his slow and methodical pace, rewarded with a moan from her lips this time. Gale moaned deeply as he started his rhythm, each time sliding more into her tight embrace.</p><p>The time for words between them had faded as their thoughts and movements became settled on their desires, Tillis hips rocking upwards to meet his deep thrusts. Gale dropped his weight as he groaned, pushing himself to the hilt. He felt her body press flush with his, her insides embracing him tightly as he paused a moment to savour it. Her hands moved to brush through his hair, pulling him in for a deep and desire peppered kiss. Gale slowly pulled himself out, leaving nothing but his tip before resuming his deep lunge, causing them both to hitch their breaths. His pace started to creep, pulling her close against him as his thrusts became faster and dedicated, one hand cupping her breast to allow his thumb to flick at her nipple. She could only embrace him close as they became more and more lost to their desires, their moans and the sound of meeting flesh echoing out of the clearing.</p><p>She felt it first, the maddening heat and tightness building within. Her breathing became more shallow, only managing short pants of breath as he spurred her pleasure on. The wizards lips nipped at her neck gently as he felt her tighten and twist under him, the ranger's legs wrapping around his waist and forcing him deeper in desperation. While a patient man, he was hardly cruel, mumbling into her neck; "Let yourself go" as his hand moved to twist in her hair, inhaling her scent. Tillithia's efforts to meet his thrusts were overpowered by his own, an elated moan crashing from her lips into Gale's ear as she came. Flushes of pleasure and warmth sparked through her as she felt herself buck and writhe under his weight, a gasp of his name escaping her.</p><p>Pride echoed through him her body exploded in bliss below him, allowing him to finally embrace and indulge freely. He settled into more quick and desperate pumps as he chased his own release, hands twisting to hold her close as he felt himself build. Her name tumbled from his lips in a growl as he felt himself swell and burst deeply within her, his member jerking with each final thrust as he released. The quick, powerful pounds lapsed into soft loving motions as he came down from his ecstasy, still not releasing her from his hold. They both lay panting, their eyes meeting as they shared another series of kisses, this time delicate in the afterglow of their embrace. They both were unwilling to talk, for now, wanting to bask in the moment together as the gentle rushing waters of the river echoed in the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If people are interested in me adding more, let me know! I have some ideas, but semi-fluffy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three: Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gale gets demanding, in the sexy way~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The serenity of the Grove did not surprise Tilli; however, the Tieflings absence was still eerily noticeable. The coming nightfall had bound them to rest under the Druids' welcome instead of travelling to their camp. Shadowheart had taken to brooding under a canopy, Astarion was hunting somewhere, and Gale had claimed the Tieflings cave. He cited the desire to read at a real desk for an evening with a confident tone of ownership. Arguments arose, but the others gave in as he started lecturing them on the requirements for good posture. Tilli slipped into the cave as the others became consumed in their evening activities.</p><p>Gale was indeed sitting at the large desk, peering downwards at a book she suspected he slipped into his robe on their travels. The Wizard's eyes flicked up from the pages as she made her way over. The dark brown gaze brought a flush of red to her cheeks noticeably causing a sly grin to spread across his lips.</p><p>"Good evening Tilli, I was almost suspecting you were avoiding me. Glad to see I was mistaken" Gales tone was bright and chipper as usual, his hands sliding to close the tome. Tilli bit her inner lip as he brought up her distance. His admission of his full past with Mystra had struck a wariness in the Ranger. Finding out about the twisting force that had wrapped itself around his heart, weaponizing him. No one had incited such a fixation to her, always keeping to the solitude of the wilds. Even by Wood elf standards, she was a recluse. "I wanted to apologize for the other night. To spend a glorious evening with you and then to spend the morning speaking of another lover.." he continued onward as Tilli listened patiently.</p><p>His apology came openly with a pleading look upon his features, an almost shameful expression. Tilli quietly soothed his worries, shaking her head slightly. She had hardly been forward herself about her own history. Never admitting how much the world outside the wilds confused her. That he was the first person she had let into her bed. How he infatuated her. Still, she felt worried of telling him despite his own confinement in her.</p><p>"I'm glad you told me, I suppose timing isn't your strong suit" She teased at him gently as she shifted beside him to trace her fingers over the cover of the book he was reading. "How did you ever find time to explore when your head is always in books?"</p><p>"Books are exploring! They can take you from the depths of the River Styx to the Githyanki cities built on the bones of gods deep within in the Astral Plane." He enthused as he opened the pages again to reveal a list; "Here, The names of dead gods, long forgotten by us mere mortals".</p><p>"Does that help us?"</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not, doesn't hurt to know" He scooted the chair back gently as he pulled her to sit in his lap. One arm traced around her stomach to hold her close as his face appeared from behind to her right, his cheek brushing hers gently. "Galarix, Portas, Thral' fe, Smoke of Ashikas…" He read some of the names out to her excitedly,  his free arm holding  the book in front of them. Tilli followed his words with a small nod.</p><p>"Does it state what they were gods of..?" She asked as she shifted in his lap to face him. He breathed in sharply as his grip became tighter for a minute. He smiled gently at her in delight that she asked the question, his eyes alight at her enquiry.</p><p>"I had the exact same thought, the answer is no" He frowned ever so tenderly as he put the book down on the desk. The Elf looked at him with a disappointed expression at the reveal, sighing heavily.</p><p>"What's the point of recording names?" She asked aloud, her hand sitting on his shoulder shifted to play with the ends of his hair gently. A smile spread across her lips at its soft texture, her fingers running across the side of his neck before she threaded them through his locks. He exhaled in gentle satisfaction at the sensation of her caressing him casually. </p><p>"Why indeed.." The reply trailed off as he felt her lips press gently against the skin of his neck, his hands running across her hips and back as he pulled her against him. He spoke in a huskier and quiet tone to her; "You know we didn't finish that other boo-" </p><p>His words were cut off by the sudden grinding of stone from the cave's entrance. Tilli broke free of his embrace in a flurried scatter, adjusting her clothing as she rounded the desk. One of the druids stroude through the doorway and bowed. Gale grumbled to himself at the disruption, eyebrows furrowed at the Druid in frustration.</p><p>"Sorry to intrude, there was something I needed to collect for Master Halsin" They explained apologetically. As they moved to the nearby shelves to search among the trinkets, Gale and Tilli cleared their throats looking back down to the book.</p><p>"Well, Galarix, Portas, Thral' fe..and Smoke of Ashikas? That one is rather dramatic" She commented with sudden interest. The Druid soon found the scroll they were searching for, excusing themselves as they left, the grinding sound of stone filling the cavern once more. Gale sighed gently before being caught by her words.</p><p>"A keen memory like that will come in handy. As for the Smoke, it is rather dramatic...but I suppose gods have a flair for it." He said with a dark chuckle, straightening himself up; "The curious thing is this book is ancient. I wonder how long ago the first names were recorded? How many weren't..to fade to nothing, forgotten.." Gale seemed to shudder at the thought. The Ranger tutted at him.</p><p>"There are worse things, like a boulder crushing you to death" She quipped with a small nod, grinning as she leaned onto her elbows. "I suppose there are more exotic dangers. Not sure if my inquisitive nature will lead me safely when outside the forests. As you Humans like to say 'curiosity killed the cat'?".</p><p>"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back" He laughed lightly at his own joke as she joined in with a giggle, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I'm unsure Elves can be brought back by satisfaction, well maybe...people often refer to us as 'smug'."  She raised an eyebrow to him with an endeared look, her cheeks reddening again slightly as their gazes locked. Gales' gaze lingered on her innocent features, her constant discoveries of the world around her were joyous. He noticed her bust pushed against her folded arms on the desk for a moment. He swallowed gently as his mind reminded him of the feeling of her pressed in his lap, he shifted to adjust himself. Tilli moved as she felt his gaze on her, averting her eyes as her skin flushed. "Questions for another day, perhaps"</p><p>"Perhaps.." Gale agreed with a slow nod, watching her sudden shyness as he felt his pulse quicken. "You have an inquisitive mind". </p><p>Tilli chuckled at that slightly as she moved around the desk to look down at him, her hand brushing a stray hair from his face delicately; "It helps when you have a good teacher, despite your insistence you were poor at the profession. Maybe I should start calling you..what is it you call magical teachers..Magister?"</p><p>Gale swallowed again as she addressed him as such, this time it was his cheeks turning red.</p><p>"What, no, that is a title for another thing-" He was cut off by her chuckle at his flustered expression.</p><p>"Do you like it when I call you that?"</p><p>"I.." For once the Wizard was stunned to silence as his jaw tightened. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he looked up at her; "Yes".</p><p>"What else do you like?" She asked with an innocent gaze even if her words were anything but. He shifted in his seat again as he felt himself squirm with desire under her questioning. He didn't think to respond before she crouched beside him, smiling softly. "I want to make you happy, Magister".</p><p>By the gods, he thought, as he felt his heart lurch and his stomach tighten. His hand moved forward to caress her cheek as a smile started to form across his lips. She wanted to please him, make him happy, how long had he desired someone to be as maddened by him as he was by them? His mind whirled with all the possibilities of her proposition, before settling into his plan. His voice turned back to the same deeper tone it had earlier; "Lower" he instructed, his hand gently pressing her shoulder to turn her crouch into a kneel. She followed his command and touch before him, the dim candlelight catching her curious expression. He bit his lip at the sight as his fingers moved to slowly unbuckle and open his robe. Tillis' hands moved to slowly remove his boots as he felt himself slowly shed his layers; "Now you".</p><p>She nodded as she moved to get to her feet, stopped by his hand cupping her cheek; "What do you say…?" He asked with gravel to his chest.</p><p>"Yes, Magister", She said in a breathy fashion, his assurance in his desires causing her to already react beyond what she thought possible. She slowly shed her own clothing, Gales eyes never leaving her body as she stripped to her small clothes in front of him. The slight patch of wet didn't escape him or his ego as his chest swelled with pride. Her eyes caught his growing need under his remaining garment, readying itself for her. His warm hands suddenly encased her hips, pulling her close as his lips kissed at her stomach. She gasped, feeling as his tongue traced along the band of her undergarments. Pulling back, he sighed, his hand pulling her down as he silently brought her to her knees before him.</p><p>"You understand what is expected of you, Tillithias?" The way he used her full name incited a small hiccup to escape her lips, it excited her. She looked down at his lap, she wasn't naive enough to not know the workings of intimacy after all. She nodded again only to splutter out after to correct herself;</p><p>"Yes, Magister"</p><p>"Good" His chest would rise and fall in time with his quickening breath as her hands moved to delicately undo the remaining garment, sliding the fabric down. Her hand reached to grasp his waiting cock, growing in firmness under her touch. She licked her lips in preparation, hearing Gales breath halt in anticipation. She tilted her chin so she could look up at him as she leaned down, her tongue extending to swirl around his head and trace down his length in one sure movement. His jaw clenched, his eyes closed and his lips curled into a smile as he finally exhaled in a soft groan of pleasure. She reminded herself to keep going, lest she is swept up in just watching his expressions. Her movements were cautious as she explored his member with her mouth, feeling his length glide across her taste buds. A soft salted taste encased the head, which she soon found incited more moans of pleasure from the Wizard if she let it sink deeper. She slid his member fully within her, slowly embracing more of it between her lips.</p><p>"That's it" He growled out from above her as her speed started to shift to a more frequent place. His hand moved from the armrest to tangle in her hair as he spurred her on gently, his hips rising to encourage her to take more of him. Tilli sucked eagerly as she pulled his length from her mouth, a louder moan of desire echoing from Gale. She felt his hand tighten in her hair to  bring her down once more, burying himself into her throat with an approving sputter of breath. She felt his shaft start to pulse within her mouth with its need to release, she moaned at the sensation, shifting to bob her head faster. However, his hand gently pried himself from her lips with an audible pop before he could finish. He panted as he looked down, his glistening member in hand; "Stand up and bend over the desk" he commanded, his voice deep, wanting, swept up in the moment of her submission.<br/>
"Yes, Magiste-aah" A cracking moan escaped her lips before she finished as his fingers had slipped over her sex, she was still wearing her smallclothes. He hooked his fingers to pull them down from her hips, exposing her fully naked form to him. He nodded in approval before getting to his feet to watch her slowly bend herself over the desk, turning her head to look at him; "Like this..?" She yelped again as she felt a firm palm plant on her rear, shooting a stinging yet exciting sensation throughout her. She breathed for a moment before adding; "Magister".</p><p>He groaned in approval as he adjusted himself behind her, a hand moving to gently caress her side as he spoke; "Now, let's see if that memory holds up under pressure..what are the names of the gods we saw in the book?". He nodded to the closed tome beside her head. She blinked in surprise as her mind was suddenly trying to process his question. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to clear the fog. He remained frustratingly still waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Uh..Smoke of Ashika..kas.., Magister" She said somewhat confidently as she could.</p><p>"Spot on" He rewarded her answer with his touch, his fingers carefully caressing her hips and buttocks as he fell to silence. She moaned gently into the wood as she felt his fingers delicately teasing her.</p><p>"Portas, Galarix.." She continued, cutting off to a small moan as she felt his fingers slide to her outer lips. His fingers gently slicked against her, putting the tiniest amount of pressure on her entrance as another digit pushed and flicked at her clit. Her hips squirmed, sweat forming on her brow. He leaned over her to nip playfully at her ear as he whispered; "The next one, my student?"</p><p>"Uhh,..um.." She panted gently as his digits continued to move against her, dipping into her sex fractionally to tease her under him. Gale's lips dropped to her neck, kissing under her ear softly as he awaited her answer. She felt his pressing member against the curve of her ass, tilting her hips to brush against it with a whine. His hand left her sex to grip her hip, holding her down from trying to take pleasure she wasn't allowed just yet. She groaned in frustration, using the moment to think before she almost shouted out the answer; "Thral' fe!". The name came tumbling from her lips in a mild panic, feverish for his touch.</p><p>"Good! now, which God was the temple we found the tome devoted to?" He asked with a curious tone, a whine of annoyance echoing from her as she listened to his request. His grin widened as she looked over her shoulder at him pleadingly. He shook his head, waiting for her response. He pulled his fingers away from her delicate womanhood, replacing them with the head of his member. He slid and pushed against the entrance, taunting her as she squirmed.</p><p>"Please, Gale-ah" She whined as she felt another firm palm plant on her behind, jolting her against his member so that it slipped in just a fraction. She moaned as he pulled it away, leaning to growl in her ear with lust. His hair hung down to tickle at her cheek as his warm breath hit the side of her face.</p><p>"That is 'Magister' to you, and I want my answer." Her breathing was hitched and panting as his commanding tone set off a tightening of everything throughout her, it excited her. It would almost seem playful, however, she was at his mercy as he continued to hold out. Her mind raced as she tried to remember the temple's depths, what the others had said.</p><p>"Jakel, Magister?" She answered in desperation, only to whine again as he shook his head. His length continued to slide and probe against her. She tried to push her hips back once more, just to be held down by his firm grip. What was it? Jasel? Jurget? JURGAL. The answer flashed in her mind as she spat it out in a feverish gasp; "Jurgal, Magister, it was-" She felt his length sink into her suddenly. The swift action pushed her across the desk slightly as Tilli moaned downwards into the wood. Gale's hands planted and pulled at her hips, thrusting his full member inside her with the first euphoric lunge. She felt his face lean down behind her, his breath hitting the back of her neck as he let out a groan of pleasure.</p><p>"Spot on again" He panted out between his shallow breaths, feeling her womanhood constrict around him tightly. This position was bliss, being able to sink himself within her to the very hilt, the trust she must have felt to let him explore her so freely. He pressed his lips against her shoulder blades. He pulled himself free slowly, feeling her body shake under him in a pleasurable shudder. He savoured it for a few moments for then to only sink back profoundly into her in a swift movement. They both moaned in delight, Gale holding her steady against the desk as his hips started to plunge himself into her. His thrusts were long, rhythmic strokes as he took his time with her. She couldn't move her hips back to him as she liked, forced to sit and take his jolts of pleasure helplessly. </p><p>Gale straightened himself as his thrusts started to build a firm speed against her, the cave filled with the sounds of their joining. His groans and Tillis moans harmonized together in a desired filled symphony that echoed around them. He removed himself suddenly to her gasp and pleading moan; "No, Ga-..Magister, please" she whined as he rolled her onto her back with a firm grip. Taking her thighs in hand, Gale settled himself between her legs, hiking her knees to his side. He loomed down over her, his face inches from hers as he locked her gaze.</p><p>"Please what…?"</p><p>"Please, Magister, fuck me" She begged him with that innocent gaze, her lips parted to allow her panting breath to escape. He smiled devilishly at her as he dropped his weight, his member pushing itself inside her once again. He sunk as deep as he could, her moan reverberating in his ear.</p><p>"Fuck” He quietly stuttered out at the feeling of her, his hips rising and falling to resume the frenzied pace of before. The curse tumbling from his lips caused a desperate need in the Ranger, her arms wrapping and pulling herself up closer to meet him. Their lips clashed together as he took her with crazed desire, his fingers scraping at her back deliciously as he held her tightly to him. He pushed her back down onto the desk as he felt her starting to constrict and tighten more, his hands tumbling against her thighs as he pushed them up to her, allowing him the slighted more room to plunge deeper. Tillis moans turned into a long warble of ecstasy as she felt herself unravel around him, he was hardly far behind. His snapping hips jittering the pace as he buried himself into her with a loud unchastised moan, the sound filling the cave as his hips bucked against her. She felt herself tight against this throbbing member with her skin exploding in feelings of pleasure. Gale pushed down against her as is shaft suddenly started filling her with warmth from his seed. His member pulsing inside as he continued to release, each time his hips jolting against her.</p><p>They continued to roll their hips together gently as they came down from their highs, both shuddering and staring at the other without shame. Their lips brushed against the skin of the other in worn yet fevered kisses, tasting each other. Soon their breathing started to settle, Gale pulling free from her with a shudder as she remained laying on the desk. The Wizard looked down at the sight of her, a devilish grin spread across his blissful features. His hair was messy and framing his face, his chest rising and falling with his steadying breath; "You are an excellent student".</p><p>"When is the next lesson?" She asked with a rising brow as she sat up, her breath still panting as they learned to kiss once more gently.</p><p>"This one hasn't even finished yet.." He chuckled, his hands moving to wrap around her in his promise of more to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff, just fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The background hum of her companions arguing followed Tilli as she walked ahead, her head stooped down in a book in her palms. She frowned down at the pages, quietly muttering out parts of it to herself as she tried to discern its meaning. Her brows furrowed as she repeated a sentence for the third time.</p><p>"The mythal of the elves conceded the weave around it-..what" She sighed as she tensed her jaw. She yelped in sudden surprise as she felt a warm hand place itself on the small of her back. Gale smiled down at her with his kind gaze, looking at the book in her palms and his smile widening.</p><p>"Ah, a most excellent choice, are you enjoying its theories?" He asked her chipperly as she blushed scarlet, shutting the book and trying to hide it fruitlessly. She flustered as she stammered out quietly.</p><p>"I... I'm trying to wrap my head around it, Magic..is complicated" She nodded as she chose her words carefully, seemingly embarrassed at her inadequacy. Gale moved to take the book off her gently and opened it to where she was, eying it.</p><p>"Why are you reading about magic? You have an Archmage...well, former Archmage, right here" He boasted with a curious look at her. She squirmed slightly; she couldn't admit she was trying to understand him. The weave and its intricacies were nothing she had given much thought to; she was hardly a wizard; she couldn't even command the smallest amount of magic. Not the sort he was used to, anyway. </p><p>"I..was just occupying my mind, it's a long journey" She excused with a small laugh. A looming figure appeared behind them both, leaning forward to slide his head between their shoulders with a smirk: Astarion, the ever troublemaker.</p><p>"Is the "Magister" bothering you?." He asked pointedly, causing a squeak to escape from Tillis' lips. Gales eyebrows furrowed and turned to look at the Vampire to protest: "Oh, no need to think of an excuse, you old dog, who knew you would take a lady's virtue in such a...scandalous way, practically the entire grove heard. I'm impressed..." He laughed brightly again while looking between them, Gales expression was confused for a moment as he considered what Astarion was saying; "Oh, Oh...you didn't know? Well, I suppose not everyone is as good as me at spotting the delicacies on offer." He giggled darkly as he hung back to keep pace with the others after patting the Wizard on his back firmly.</p><p>Gale remained suspiciously quiet while Tilli clutched the book to her chest. Her skin was practically glowing from her embarrassment. He glanced down at the Ranger with a questionable expression as if to confirm. However, her flushed cheeks and avoidance of his gaze told him all he needed to.; "I...see.." He nodded slowly as his expression seemed to flash between horror and anger; "Excuse me." Bowing his head gently, he started to walk ahead at a hurried pace. Tilli tried to call after him, finding her throat dried and croaked as he marched forward, her voice didn't come.  She hugged the book even tighter to her chest, looking at the ground in with a confused expression. Fuck, she should have told him, how did that damnable bastard Astarion even know? She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she looked up to see Gale in the distance. He must be angry, she thought, biting her inner cheek.</p><p>"Deliciously dramatic" Came a purr from behind her, she turned her head to see Astarion hadn't hung back as far as she thought. A hot rage boiled in her stomach as she threw the book, the Rangers aim impeccable as the cover slammed into the Vampires chest with a yelp. He growled; "Oh come on, I thought it was obvious!" He argued, rubbing his sore chest with a grunt, hanging back away from the Ranger to avoid any other projectiles. Tilli glared at him; "If I knew you had this much bite, I would have tried harder...run along now, before he blows us all to the Hells" His tone was both jovial and annoyed.</p><p>Tilli broke into a short jog, trying to catch up with the Wizard after shooting Astarion a final threatening look. She could have sworn he flinched. She quickly was on his trail, following his boot prints off to the side of the track. </p><p>She slipped through the branches easily to find a felled tree, the large trunk turned upon its side. There sat Gale, his heads in hand. He sat up as he heard her approach, his expression twisted with anger and sorrow. Both their lips opened as they blurted out the same words; "I'm so sorry".</p><p>They paused, staring at each other. </p><p>"Why are you sorry..I didn't say anything, and I should have. I was jus-" She was cut off in her rambling panic by Gale getting to his feet. He moved before her, taking her hands in his and looking down at her firmly as he spoke.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" He asked her firmly; her expression broke a little.</p><p>"Fully." She said to him with a firm nod, that was one fact she did know. Gale sighed in relief as he bent to press his lips gently on her forehead as she continued; "I don't want you to think I was...I don't know. I just felt so mundane and inexperienced in everything compared to you all. I didn't want you to..think I needed protecting...that I was some-" His hand moved to place a small finger on her lip to hush her gently.</p><p>"I am sorry because I've been so wrapped up in my own story, I seem to have missed a part of yours. I should have known. That is something I cannot bear." He pulled her close and back towards the massive log, settling her in his arms as he sat before it; "Tell me, everything."</p><p>"The others-" She started.</p><p>"Can wait, Tillithias" He said with a firm nod, pulling her close to his chest; "Now, tell the Idiot of Waterdeep what other things he failed to ask"</p><p>And so she did, nested in his arms comfortably. She told him of the vast forests she spent her time in, her friends of many creatures, the dangers she avoided. How she avoided the outside world, like her entire family, protecting the lands from those who would harm them. It was then the Wizard learned that listening was just as good as speaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well this was supposed to be smut, but as I went on...well it's fluff again. Guess I'm just feeling real soft right now.<br/>However, the next one will have some smut, promise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The first day you stepped into a city in your life, and you got picked up by a Nautiloid..? Either you have the worst luck or a nose for trouble."  </p><p>"Well I found you, so I suppose trouble." The Ranger laughed as she walked beside Gale slowly down the long sweeping path. Her eyes were scanning the ground as she led them by following the rest of the party's tracks. Gale laughed gently in response as he looked down at her with a playful furrow of his brows. He caught her eye as she turned her head, still chuckling.</p><p>"I assure you, there is always a thrill to my kind of trouble. However, it is best to be avoided if it can. Nevertheless, somehow I think we are going to run into a lot more of it." He mused gently as his arm reached to pull her close beside him. They walked slowly, cherishing the rare time to talk to each other alone; "But, when we arrive at Baldur's Gate, we can find your brother" He assured her with a reassuring nod. Tilli nodded back, convincing herself that her sibling was safe. When she had been abducted, it had left him dumbfounded standing alone and confused amid a city in chaos. Something she had not told Gale of until that evening, nestled against a fallen tree. He was surprised to learn how reclusive she was, while he knew she hailed from a far off forest, he didn't know she had rarely left it—only breaking free of the treeline a handful of times within her life. One such time was recent, She and brother were forced to enter the nearest city in search of supplies for their clan. Unfortunately, it was when all the hells broke loose.</p><p>"We'll find him, he's a clever one," She said confidently, smiling as she felt his reassuring squeeze on her waist; "My people are survivalists, after all."</p><p>"The Wood Elves have always been fascinating people to me. Nomadic roaming clans in deep forests, twisting nature gently into their homes. It's all rather poetic. I bet it is a beautiful sight" Gale sighed gently. Tilli only nodded to his claims; her people were so unlike him. Magic was seen as an affront to nature, Wizards were dangerous. Yet when she looked at his pleasant features in the low light, she saw beauty, a desire to understand a word, safety; "Lights ahead, looks like an inn". He squinted through the growing evening gloom. Tillis' eyes followed the tracks before them towards the encroaching building.</p><p>"They stopped at an inn?" She asked aloud, confused, as she gently broke from Gales grasp, pushing her way through the entrance with a curious face. The warmth from the inns interior swept over her as she came face to face with a small lounge of people, including the others. She sighed with relief, making her way over with a careful step; "Didn't feel like camping?" She asked them.</p><p>"Forgive us for wishing to indulge in a little luxury…" Astarion sassed from a lounging chair, drinking theatrically from a glass of wine. Despite his claims, the inn was hardly such, but after camping for weeks in the wilds it was comparatively a kingdom; "Don't worry little savage, I'm sure there's a barn you can sleep in if that feels more like home." He mused at Tilli, who huffed and ignored his goading; "Tell me, have you slept on anything which wasn't moss or a bedroll…?" He kept going, Tilli gritted her jaw as she walked behind his chair, flicking a hand out to smack him upside the head as she passed. He was right, but she figured as it was the Vampire speaking he was not making casual or polite conversation. The High Elf yelped and grumbled; "Savage.." he chuckled darkly, however, amused despite his rumbles. Gale tutted as he moved with Tilli towards the Innkeeper's perch, the others slowly making their way to their already claimed rooms.</p><p>"Please think of your neighbours" Shadowheart added flatly as she looked at Gale and Tilli, being the last to leave. Of course, Astarion took great delight in spreading their personal matters throughout their allies. Tilli blushed deep red, Gale rubbing his eyelids for a moment as if he had a headache. Shadowheart nodded sharply and walked to a large staircase, ascending to her quarters for the evening.</p><p>"There are ratha' a lot of yer', only got the one left" The Innkeeper explained in a common drawl, Gale nodded sharply.</p><p>"Tilli may take it; I can rest some-" </p><p>"That's illogical, Gale, I can rest sitting up, and a bed is hardly something I've ever required". She spoke up as the Wizard attempted to be courteous, reaching for the room key off the Innkeeper and offering it to him with a smile. He sighed gently; she was right, of course. As they turned away from the Innkeep, Gale looked down at her with a soft expression.</p><p>"Why don't we share? Nothing expected, of course, but it's rather cold, and we can risk you getting sick-"</p><p>"I've lived outside my entire life why would I get si-"</p><p>"Let me have this?" His eyes settled on her like two large brown orbs, his eyebrows rising in the middle. That damnable expression, it sent a jolt of scarlet to her cheeks. It reminded her of the Owlbear cub and Kree, her large brown bear, when they wanted to devour something in her hands. How could she deny him when he seemed so sincere, wanting. She nodded gently.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go ensure the animals are stabled correctly and then join you" She promised him with a small smile, quickly darting to the door to hide her reddening cheeks.</p><p>---</p><p>Gale paced up and down the minimally furnished room with a furrow on his brows. His thoughts whirled and twisted, being alone sent them racing through his mind. Was he indeed a monster? To take someone so naive to this world and pursue them so directly? To have laid with her without knowing her as he should have. But he did know her, the weave connected them, and he felt her pulse as it was his own, the yearning needs to understand, explore. He shook his head with a sigh, he was a complicated mess of a man, and he selfishly dragged her into it. His moment of despair was interrupted by the latch of the door, Tilli entering with a sheepish smile. He swallowed dryly, her bright green eyes contrasted beautifully with her red hair, he noticed. She curiously made her way to the bed, pressing a hand to it.</p><p>"It's soft," She said in a confused manner, seemingly Astarions comment on her never resting on a real bed was correct. The short Elf suddenly lept, slamming down on the bed in a bundle, laughing; "This is like a cloud!" she exclaimed with a laugh, rolling around on it excitedly, Gale smiled gently at her discovery. She looked at him, noting his quiet demeanour. Her expression turned worried, pushing herself to sit cross-legged; "Gale?"</p><p>"I.." He paused for a moment before the words tumbled from his mouth; "Why me?"</p><p>She coaxed her head leftward as she peered at him, his question making her think; "Why you..what?"</p><p>"I understand why you didn't tell me you had never laid with another; you explained that. But I still do not understand...why me?" He exhaled as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His usual ego and brash confidence had faltered.</p><p>"In my culture..they don't trust Wizards, or magic, or anyone outside the forests." She said slowly, turning herself to face him. He had his back to her, his face peering down at his hands that nervously flexed; "My people are..very open with relationships, there are no partnerships..just..following instinct, nature as intended. My parents had many lovers, and when I was young, I never liked the idea. I found an old human book once about some fantastic knight wooing a princess of a far off land. I was entranced, to love someone so purely that they were your only desire? That felt better than nature. I was ridiculed by own, to have such thoughts was...not respected." </p><p>Gale listened to her quietly as she continued, Tilli shuffled across the bed to sit next to him.</p><p>"Then..I found myself in a strange land, having escaped the Hells and a nautiloid, a Cleric screaming at a door, a Vampire tackling me...it was manic. I was scared, nothing made sense, and it was chaotic. But then, you hopped out a stone..speaking about licking a rune and-"</p><p>"I didn't actually lick-" He tried cutting her off, only for her hand to raise and halt him for a moment.</p><p>"Tasted...whatever Wizard language it was. But, It was like I could breathe again, you explained everything. Blowing all the chaos away like...A Gale" A sly smirk spread across her lips as he groaned, realizing her joke. She chuckled, shaking her head; "But honestly? In all this chaos...you make me feel safe; you don't look down on me because I don't understand something, you understand me. You are not something I fear."<br/>
Gale blinked at her for a moment, his hand reaching out to hold hers gently on her lap; "You feel safe? Despite.." He gestured at his heart, referring to the twisting form of magic that could send him and everyone around him to oblivion.</p><p>"Safe, Gale, I mean what I say. It was you because...it couldn't be anyone else, I didn't want anyone until you." She admitted with an embarrassed glow to her cheeks, looking down at their clasped hands. She felt his head loom closer to hers, tilting her head up, so their noses were touching; "I don't regret it, not one bit, so please stop thinking it should have gone differently-" She didn't get to finish her admission, his lips pressing against hers. However, they weren't lustful but gentle, loving. His free arm moved to pull her closer as if she would vanish if he let go.</p><p>They embraced tenderly as they both fell back, clutching each other close as their lips danced softly against each other. They soon settled onto the bed properly, a tangle of limbs and kisses. They pulled away to smile at each other gently; "Can I rest here?" She asked softly, wrapped in his arms, her hand trailing through his hair gently.</p><p>"Never rest anywhere else," He said gently, pressing their temples together. The Wizard soon fell into a deep sleep within her embrace, a calm smile upon his lips. Bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tilli battles her own insecurity, soft smut~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crunching of frost coated grass echoed from the lone elf's light steps. Tilli slipped through the foliage of the surrounding wood of the inn in silence. A heavy sigh of complementation escaped her as she found herself in a small clearing of grass, her arms folding across her chest. Her mind whirled with the memory of Gale beside her in a deep slumber, his lips mumbling his goddesses name. It had struck her like an iron, pushing into her gut, the jealousy. She tried to dismiss the feeling, but as she laid beside him in the darkness, it only grew. She had to be outside, among the nature that usually soothed her. He had told her how he cherished her, how she was just as incomparable as the Goddess. But her mind could not shift from his unclear answer when asked if he still loved Mystra. She was thankful he had not hidden his confusion, but a selfish part of her mind wished she never asked. </p><p>How could she compare to a Goddess? Someone who Gale felt was in all of creation. There's no comparison to be made, he was right, Tilli would always fall flat next to such a woman. She knew. She stood in silence in the clearing, using a hand to wipe away a frustrated tear. She sunk into the grass, the dampness not bothering her. She pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in them for a moment as mumbled; "I don't know how to pray to you, but if you can hear me, Mystra, please... don't take him from me" she mumbled. Pathetic. She was begging a Goddess who wasn't even hers to take pity. </p><p>"I can't compete, but I care about him so much, and I don't think I could stand to lose him. It's madness. I have only known him a short time but…" The plea soon trailed off, she was only babbling to the wind. There was no shift of magic, no smell of rosewater. Her begging had fell on deaf ears, as she knew it would; "Please.." she sighed, defeatedly. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the rushing breeze, the far off calls of nightingales, the drip of dew from leaves. She soon calmed her mind; she needed to consider this logically. Perhaps her people were right about strangers and more so Wizards. Maybe he will only hurt her? Her jaw clenched at her doubt. No, he wasn't cruel, he wasn't playing some game...she was sure, wasn't she?</p><p>Her debating thoughts continued until the birdsong shifted, sunrise was coming. She opened her gaze to see that the softest light had started to leak through the canopy. She had to return lest the others would worry and Gale would only question where she had gone. Her heart was still heavy with her insecurity, how could someone so fascinating be remotely interested in anything real with her? Her taunting thoughts followed her back to the inn as she crept back into the dim room which she had snuck from earlier. Gale was still asleep, a chorus of snores signalling his pleasant dreams. Were they still of her? of Mystra? Tilli shook her head as if to propel her negative thoughts from her mind physically.</p><p>Tilli quietly removed her garments and placed them beside the bed as she did the evening before. The inn was uncomfortably warm for someone used to the chill of the night air out in the wilds. As she settled beside him, she could not help but watch his sleeping face. His features were soft, gentle and seemingly at peace with his dreams. Her chest tightened at the sight of him. How did he have such a maddening hold over her? She could not answer. He made her laugh, treated her with patience and kindness, something she tried to always do in return. He brought her a joy she did not know she could reach, yet. Their worlds were so far apart, his was almost alien to her. How could she possibly fit within it? As her hand swept a rogue lock of hair from his eyes, he stirred. A twitch of his nose before his lids opened to reveal his bleary eyes, peering at her. He laid there in silence as he woke, his eyes looking at her as his lips curled into a soft smile.</p><p>"Morning" Tilli spoke in a whisper, her hand returning to stroke his cheek for a moment. His smile became brighter as he let out a long and relaxed sigh.</p><p>"A sight to make dreams seem dull" Gale rumbled softly in his morning gravelled tone, the softness of sleep still clung to him. He moved to clumsily wrap his arm around her, pulling her close to him. They laid facing each other with soft smiles, his hand trailing up and down her forearm; "Why are you cold?" he asked in a confused manner. She still had not warmed from her morning wander.</p><p>"I went for a walk" She excused herself; he did not question it in his relaxed state. His solution was to merely shift against her, his warm skin flush against hers. She exhaled in bliss as the sensation; it was an eloping calmness and warmth; she felt safe. Tilli felt his lips press against her forehead.</p><p>"Moments like these with you are euphoric, Tilli" His words caused a flutter in her chest and a  smile that could not be suppressed. She caught his gaze, taking the sight of him in once more.</p><p>"I..never want to leave" Her brief pause followed by a sigh of truth. His features broke from their standard control, letting slip a look of pure delight and fondness. They shared the look quietly between them before Gale sighed wistfully.</p><p>"A shared feeling, I assure you" He found his hands tangling in her hair as their lips found each other. Their kisses started as light brushes, flirting flicks of the tongue and a soft embrace. Their entanglement continued as Gale's hand wandered down her side, curling around to the small of her back. With deceptive ease, he rolled her atop of him, their lips never parting for long as they adjusted themselves. The Wizards hands crept up her back slowly, his soft touch exploring the bare skin with a shameless passion. His lips dropped from hers to flutter down her neck as he held her close. </p><p>Her cool skin became flushed and warm under his touch, Gale refusing to waste a single moment not being consumed by her. His hazy thoughts tumbled through elation at their embrace, to have her there when he woke, to them both wanting to sink into the moment and never escape. It was one of the brief moments in his life where Gale's thoughts were miles away from the pursuit of magic, power or favour. The scent of earth that clung to her skin, the softness of her skin, the sound of her desperate breaths for him were all he could...it all overpowered him. All the poems, songs and tales could never do such an embrace justice. He could feel her fluttering heartbeat under her chest, raising his hand to settle over her heart. His lips pulled from her skin to mumble; "More than kingdoms.." it came out as if he was finishing a thought, a memory of something he said before flickered in Tillis mind.</p><p>The Ranger whined with gentle pleasure as his lips explored her throat, her own hands running through his hair and across his shoulder. A nagging feeling pulled at her mind; she wasn't good enough; she was merely a distraction. Her jaw tightened as she felt the pang of jealousy once more. She may not compare, but she was there, she would not leave him. The emotion spurred her to press at Gale's shoulders to hold him back down to the mattress. His eyes widened in surprise at her sudden action, not usually the one to push the lead. The Wizard watched her with a curious smile as she straddled him, her fingers trailing down his chest. The pair's breath was heavy, their chests heaving gently. Tilli bit her lip nervously as she rocked her hips against his teasingly, inciting a shudder from him. She felt herself briefly brushing against his member with her inner thigh. She did not stop, continuing to move her hips against him wantingly. Gale made his approval known by a quiet moan escaping his lips, grasping her hips to pull her tighter against him.</p><p>As he pulled, she let out a soft yelp of surprise and pleasure, feeling more of him pressing against her. She continued for what seemed like tortuous minutes, slowly moving her body in tantalizing motion as he sighed and moaned in encouragement. Soon enough, she was more than sure she had garnered his full attention. The Ranger dipped down and pressed her lips against him, distracting him as her hand snaked to grasp around his member. He moaned into her lips, feeling her touch sliding down his shaft in more rhythmic and teasing movements. A more resounding groan burst from his chest with his hips jolting up slightly to meet her, his hands found themselves cupping at her breasts. Another shift of the Ranger soon had herself positioned above his waiting member, her free hand moving to take his chin in hand and direct him to look at her. </p><p>Her green eyes bore into his as she spoke; "I'll always be here for you, Gale, that is a promise." There was a stern will behind her words, ensuring she was not mistaken for speaking from lust, bearing her emotions to him as her expression held the truth of her devotion to him. When his lips parted to reply, a flush to his cheeks, his words only came out as a groan of unbridled pleasure as she took a moment to sink upon him. The Wizard shuddered and clutched at her, feeling her tight embrace around him. Tillis' movement was touched by a shuddering pleasure, spurring herself down upon him as she moved to rest her face in the crook of his neck. They remained still for a moment, adjusting to their state of connection. </p><p>Tilli was the first to move, sitting so that she could look down at his face. His head rocked back, his eyes becoming heavily lidded as she started her rocking once more. Her name escaped his lips like a plea, the Wizard finding his thoughts rushing away with himself once more; "Tilli..by the gods.." He moaned. Her touch became firmer; she didn't want the gods on his mind. No, only her. She rocked her hips with more vigour, starting to rise and fall upon him as she leaned back. Her voice was lost in gentle moans and gasps, despite trying to focus on him, she could not deny how good he felt. The morning chill was long forgotten; it felt as their skin was on fire and cracking with energy all at the same time. The air became heavy around them as the muffled sounds of their skin connecting became more apparent. Gale grasped at her hips, spurring her on with a tightening grip. </p><p>He felt her hand plant on his chest, over his heart, no doubt she could feel it hammering within his chest as she caused him to wither in pleasure. He felt the needy throb start to build in his core, spurring him further and further into the abyss. The Wizards hands clutched at her hips, trying to slow her and let her peak be sought first. He found them only to be pried away by her gently as she continued, she was focused on him. She held his wrists, moving to pin them down beside his head. She could not overpower him but found himself easily manipulated, entirely at the mercy of the pleasure she wrought him. Moans started to come more in a soft chorus from his throat. Losing his train of thought was not a common occurrence to the Wizard, but at that moment, he could think of nothing but the redhead above, looking down at him with flushed features and parted lips.</p><p>The hammering of his heart increased; the pulsing pleasure throughout him was building to a crescendo. Tilli knew he was close to losing himself; she did not care for her own high as she continued to sink herself upon him. She felt him throb within her, and she saw his face loosen into a moan of elation, his back starting to curve and press himself deeper within her. His hands broke away from her grip to pull at her hips hungrily once more. A growl echoed from his throat as he pulled her close, turning them both, so he had better purchase to press himself deeply within her as he unravelled. Gale found himself shaking and cursing under his breath as pleasure cracked through his senses, feeling himself releasing within her in continued throbs. Her arms cradled him close as the blurred, and hazed thoughts started to clear his mind. Tilli slowed her pace against him but did not halt entirely as she kissed his lips softly.</p><p>"You didn't.." He stammered out, having been so consumed by pleasure he had not had the chance to help her seek her release. The sensations were maddening as he slowly pulled himself from her with a gasp. He laid there and panted to catch his breath; it was certainly one way to start the day.</p><p>"It's fine, I just wanted to make you.." she trailed off with a blush, his hand sweeping her fringe from her face. He silently rolled her onto her back, looking down at her for a long loving moment before he spoke.</p><p>"I suppose it is good we have time..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>